Absoluto vacío
by Hessefan
Summary: En momentos como ese se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Kon había rellenado un espacio que nunca antes había visto vacío. * Bl *


Disclaimer: _No, no soy Tite Kubo haciendo un fanfiction en español de algo que me pertenece. Bleach no es de mi autoría, todo de Kubo-_san_._

_

* * *

_

En momentos como ese se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Kon había rellenado un espacio que nunca antes había visto vacío. Cuando la puerta se cerraba, su molesta voz y sus actitudes se marchaban con él, o con lo que sería el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Al principio no le dio importancia, al principio le resultaba una molestia; sin embargo, con el correr de las semanas, comenzó a darse cuenta, y para cuando Kon se iba ya no suspiraba de alivio. Se quedaba detrás de la puerta por unos largos segundos preguntándose, luego, qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo.

Coser, estudiar, limpiar, cocinar, leer. Si quería podía entretenerse, tenía con qué. Y si bien nunca había sido un chico social dado a la plática a veces se descubría extrañando las atípicas conservaciones —léase: discusiones— que tenía con ese descerebrado.

Nada es eterno. Lo sabía, Ichigo algún día volvería, reclamaría su cuerpo, Kon volvería al peluche, y él a su rutina diaria sin tener que andar preocupándose de que Kon se comportase debidamente.

Cuando Ichigo le pidió que se hiciera cargo del asunto y que estuviese atento al alma modificada, sabía a quién se lo estaba pidiendo. El quincy pudo haberse negado rotundamente, alegando que no le interesaba cuidar la reputación del sustituto. Pero tenía sus motivos, uno fundamental que iba más allá de lo difícil que le resultaba sostener la soledad.

El mundo sigue girando y a veces uno tiende a estancarse y no seguir el ritmo. En algunas cosas Ishida sentía que se estaba quedando atrás. A veces veía a sus compañeros, las relaciones que establecían entre ellos, los lazos que iban desde la amistad al amor, mientras él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Aceptó el reto tan sólo porque Ichigo tuvo la desfachatez de insinuar que él no era capaz de lograr tarea tan sencilla. Desde ya que podía ayudarlo a Kon para que, dentro de su nulidad, aprobase los exámenes escolares. Desde ya que podía hacer tanto su tarea como la de Ichigo. Desde ya que podía estar detrás de él sin descuidar, así, las actividades escolares y la caza de hollows en Karakura. Podía con todo eso y más.

En realidad, si se detenía a pensarlo, no tenía un pretexto válido para prestar su ayuda. Al menos uno que fuese lo suficientemente creíble de su parte, que justificase tamaño sacrificio, que no revelase —en absoluto— cuanto estimaba a Kurosaki y hasta donde pensaba ayudarlo.

Es que cuanto más se siente, más miedo da y más se trata de ocultar lo que está latente.

Kon podía ser un alma modificada, podía no saber cálculo avanzado, Literatura del Siglo diecinueve ni historia mundial, pero comprendía que las actitudes del quincy siempre estaban acompañadas de un mensaje. Era el señor al revés, cuanto más se esforzaba por no ser evidente, más lo era. Así Kon reparó en ciertos detalles, como en lo mucho que Ishida quería a Ichigo. No tan sólo por haberse prestado a vigilarlo, sino por la manera en la que se le quedaba mirando cuando era él quien le hablaba en el cuerpo de Kurosaki. Nada más tenía que salir con alguna acotación subida de tono para que Ishida se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Empezó con Inoue, ganándose una trompada por parte del quincy al hablar así de los atributos de la chica, pero cuando le realizó un cumplido que no tenía ningún fin claro, no recibió ni un golpe, ni una contestación. Se limitó a quedársele viendo como si fuera la primera vez; para después esconder la mirada y pronunciar con tono parco de voz que continuase con el ejercicio o moriría en sus manos. Como si reparase con desilusión en que no era Ichigo quien se lo decía, sino él: Kon.

—Estoy harto de hacer esto, quiero salir —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y constriñendo toda la cara en una expresión de hartazgo que le hubiera arrancado la carcajada a Uryuu de no estar de tan mal humor.

—¡No te quejes! ¡Y sigue! Dios Santo, el que está haciendo el trabajo pesado soy yo, tú nada más tienes que colorear los mapas —si no podía con eso al menos, lo tenía que matar.

—Pero estoy coloreando hace tres horas, quiero salir —dejó caer los brazos, desganado—Eres muy cruel, Ishida. —Se estiró hacia atrás y suspiró—Yo que creía que podría salir a levantar faldas —hablaba más consigo mismo que con el Quincy—, que mi vida sería distinta ahora que Ichigo está en la sociedad de almas —chistó volviendo a tomar el lápiz—de saber que sería así… ¡al menos me hubiera traído una revista pornográfica! —la goma golpeándole la frente le hizo volver en sí, notó la mirada de Ishida, mezcla de ira y frustración.

—Sigue —impuso, señalando los mapas. —A mí tampoco me hace feliz tenerte aquí, te aclaro.

Kon pareció meditarlo un instante. Ignoró las palabras de Ishida, se había dado cuenta con los días de que era muy mal mentiroso y podía ver cuán feliz le hacía serle útil a Ichigo en algo, así que propuso:

—Ey, ¿por qué no salimos?

—¿Eh? —Uryuu volvió a mostrar ese gesto apocado, como si estuviera ante una situación sumamente embarazosa. Kon sonrió, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente del quincy en ese momento.

—Si salimos, los dos —la nueva expresión del chico, con los ojos bien abiertos como si le hubiera hecho una propuesta indecente le dio cierta pista de lo que maquinaba su mente, así que la remató, sólo para ver la reacción que obtenía—Una cita.

—¿C-cita? ¿Nosotros?

—Sí, ¿qué dices?

—Que te pudras —contestó de mala manera, reparando en el detalle de que era Kon y no Ichigo—, ¡o terminas de colorear los mapas o te juro que le haré algo horrible al cuerpo de Kurosaki!

—¿Algo como qué? —ya no le causaban el mismo efecto las amenazas del quincy, sabía que eran vacías, que nunca las cumplía. Antes funcionaba, cuando le decía que iba a romperle las costillas o raparlo, temía la reacción de Ichigo al volver y encontrar su cuerpo cambiado. —¿Algo al cuerpo de Ichigo? Es que acaso ¿quieres hacerle cosas perversas? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. —Quincy pervertido.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, imbécil?

Kon estalló en carcajadas echándose hacia atrás. Era tan divertido arrancarle esas expresiones al chico, verlo todo arrebolado, agitado y furioso como una niñita intimidada. De pasar a ser un guerrero temible, un sofisticado y altanero, a verlo apenado. Era demasiado, y suponía que no muchos habían tenido ese privilegio.

—¡Vamos, salgamos en busca de chicas! ¡Eres joven, Ishida, deberías comportarte como uno y…!

—No me interesa… —suspiró, no tenía ganas de soltar la perorata de siempre, como que el estudio estaba antes en su vida o que no era esa clase de chicos.

—¿Qué? ¿Las chicas no te interesan?

—¡Esas cosas! —y el idiota volvía a reír, porque veía en él las mismas reacciones que tenía cuando le sacaba el tema. Sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía, era el cuerpo de Ichigo y el mentado sustituto no se merecía recibir el daño que sólo Kon merecía.

Le daba una tregua momentánea cuando notaba que el Quincy ya no podía respirar de la furia que le embargaba, cuando veía que apretaba los puños conteniéndose para no saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes. Era agradable ver esos cambios, porque lograba quitar al humano de esa apatía en la que solía estar sumido, le quitaba la máscara logrando entrever lo que había más allá de su cerrada persona.

Y los días pasaron, y las acotaciones fuera de lugar aumentaron y las quejas de Kon se hicieron oír. Era un preso, en la casa tenía que simular ante la familia, en la escuela ante los compañeros, y luego, sin que todo eso no fuera suficiente, era secuestrado por Ishida los fines de semana con el único fin de estudiar. En realidad Ishida se la pasaba haciendo la tarea de ambos mientras Kon lo ayudaba, y es que resultaba más fácil tenerlo allí, vigilado, que andar detrás de él. No podía partirse en dos: cumplir con la escuela y acompañar a Kon en sus correrías.

Las semanas, que al principio eran largas, comenzaron a hacerse cortas. Kon había descubierto muchas cosas de Ishida en esos días, no sólo en cuanto a gustos personales, sean musicales, la lectura, el séptimo arte y demás, también vio otras facetas. Le encantaba el Uryuu cocinero, porque solía sonreír mientras preparaba algo para los dos, y casi siempre se le escapaba algún recuerdo cosechado junto a su abuelo. Todo había comenzado con la típica pregunta "¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?", para conseguir la hermosa sonrisa nostálgica del quincy y el recuerdo de su difunto sensei. Su abuelo le había ensañado todo. Al menos todo lo bueno que tenía y sabía, se lo debía a él.

Que los días pasaran indicaban que pronto llegaría el momento de decirse adiós. Adiós a las molestas acotaciones de Kon, al arte culinario de Ishida, a las quejas y a las reacciones monas.

—Supongo que… Ichigo pronto volverá.

Ishida pudo haber creído que le hablaba a las nubes que se apreciaban a través de la ventana, dado que no lo miraba a él.

—Sí, en cualquier momento. —Sonrió con cierta aflicción, una sonrisa falsa como a veces solían ser sus insultos hacia Ichigo—; ya te liberarás de mí, y yo podré volver a mi ritmo normal y no tener que estudiar por dos.

Kon se encontró con esa mueca al fijar su vista en el chico, y se sintió contagiado de esa congoja tan palpable. Como si la soledad cobrase forma y tuviese el peso del mundo. Bajó la vista, que se posó en las hojas repletas de cálculos.

—Pero… —pronunció Kon empleando cierta energía en el tono—, tal vez no. Es decir —puso esa cara de ensoñación que Ishida tanto detestaba, pues sólo le faltaba babear—¡allí está _nee-sama_! —Ishida lo sabía, estaba pensando en ese preciso instante y en su presencia en los pechos de Rukia—¡Yo quisiera quedarme a su lado! —tuvo un cambio abrupto de emociones—Ichigo, idiota. No se da cuenta de lo que tiene, nunca.

—Es verdad… —el alma modificada lo miró y Uryuu trató de plantar un gesto superado, una sonrisa autosuficiente, pero no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para derrotar la angustia en esa ocasión—digo, es verdad: tal vez Kuchiki-san tenga la fuerza necesaria para que él… —no completó la oración, como si temiese que al hacerlo se hiciera realidad.

—Ey —Kon le sonrió en consuelo—¿tanto le quieres?

La pregunta, percibió el quincy de inmediato, no fue hecha con fines meramente punzantes, como solían ser las interrogaciones de Kon habitualmente. Reflejaban verdadero interés. Ishida se puso de pie tomando con extrema torpeza las tazas para llevarlas a la pileta de la cocina.

Kon se puso de pie y lo siguió por detrás.

—No respondas si no quieres —le había resultado rara la reacción de Ishida, siempre solía enojarse o gritarle hasta el hartazgo, pero en esa ocasión se había limitado a quedarse en silencio con una expresión que le había partido en dos—, ¿te enojó que…?

—¿Acaso, importa? —interrumpió sin dar la vuelta para mirarlo—Siempre me haces enojar con tus acotaciones, Kon. ¿Te importa que ahora me haya enojado?

—Sí —confesó con la inocencia que poseía. Porque sí, Kon a veces era inocente. Ishida lo había atribuido en su momento al detalle de que la vida de él había comenzado hacia relativamente poco y que, por ende, no comprendía algunos detalles.

—¿Y por qué? —Odiaba la lástima. Si era por lástima pensaba echarlo de su departamento de una patada y decirle que no volviese nunca más.

—Porque no quiero que te enojes conmigo —bajó la vista al suelo, entristecido. Cuando Ishida volteó y vio esa expresión en el rostro que era de Ichigo, se quedó sin aire.

—No estoy enojado —cerró los ojos, suspirando resignado. No podía contra esa cara de desolación, menos que menos en el sustituto.

Kon negó con la cabeza, sin quitar ese rictus del rostro. No era eso, no estaba preocupado por enojar al quincy, había algo más:

—No quiero que estés triste —parecía estar a punto de llorar, ¿de bronca, quizás? Por ver como Ishida desperdiciaba su belleza y juventud tratando de seguir un inalcanzable, sin siquiera luchar por él. Pues, aunque se tratase de un imposible, por lo menos que luchase, por lo menos que fuera franco con sus sentimientos, que tratase de tocar ese sueño. Quedarse de brazos cruzados y lamentarse por un amor imposible es más fácil. ¡Seguir un amor o un sueño imposible es más cómodo! No se tienen que lidiar con todas esas intrincadas emociones que genera embarcarse en un viaje de esas magnitudes.

—La vida es hermosa, Ishida —se quejó Kon, sí… se estaba quejando. —¡Créeme: Yo lo sé!, vivir es… lo mejor. Te pueden pasar muchas cosas buenas mientras vives. Y la vida es corta. —Ishida se quedó en silencio, era lo suficientemente listo para entender lo que Kon trataba de decirle. —¿De qué te sirve quedarte estancado, a la espera de algo que quizás nunca vendrá? Sin siquiera intentarlo al menos.

—No es tan fácil —se quedó a medio decir, quería explicar que para él no era fácil. Que era complicado por muchos factores, que su personalidad era retorcida, que el género, que la edad, que… todos pretextos, y al final, resultaba ser un cobarde.

Sintió la mano de Kon, sobre su brazo y una intención en los ojos que supuestamente eran de Ichigo; pero no supo que connotación darle. Por mucho tiempo había querido que el sustituto lo tocase de esa forma, que lo mirase de aquel modo y que le dijese lo que iban a decirle, pero era Kon, no Ichigo.

—Ven.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta la ventana. El alma modificada colocó los dedos en su quijada para que mirase al cielo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ves las estrellas?

Ishida arqueó las cejas, claro que las veía, ¿qué tenían de especial?

—Están brillando por ti. —La lágrima que descendió la mejilla del Quincy, rodó hasta los dedos de Kon. Pese a estar encerrado en el cuerpo de Ichigo podía sentir, y ahora eran los ojos de Kurosaki los que se empañaban. —Todo, en éste mundo, se mueve por y para ti. Eres parte de éste mundo, eres alguien en éste mundo; tienes un lugar y una función qué cumplir.

—Eso es… —iba a decir que era lo más bonito que le habían dicho. Recordó a su difunto abuelo explicándole que todos tienen un designio, una meta a cumplir, un espacio a llenar.

"_Nadie está verdaderamente solo en el mundo, Uryuu. Siempre habrá alguien para los que seamos importantes_".

Desde que su _sensei_ murió, había creído que con él, también esa única persona para la que él era importante, pero siempre intuyó en su interior que no era así. Tenía a su padre, aunque la relación no era de las mejores, sabía que le quería.

Sintió los brazos de Kon, enredándose en su espalda y brindándole un calor acogedor. No se sintió sorprendido, fue como si esperase eso y lo siguiente: el leve rozar de los labios de Ichigo ejerciendo luego presión contra los suyos. Pero no, ya no era Ichigo al que veía cuando lo miraba al rostro, era Kon. Sólo Kon.

—Creí que… te gustaban las chicas —una nueva lágrima descendió, por más que en un tonto orgullo hubiese puesto toda su energía para reprimirla.

—Sí —admitió con naturalidad—también tú —realizó una mueca, una sonrisa de medio lado, gesto que Ichigo nunca realizaba. —Me gustan muchas cosas más; me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, ver las formas de las nubes, a las hormigas trabajando y a la vida en la tierra latiendo.

Ishida sonrió porque recién reparaba en qué, pese a toda la superficialidad que denotaba Kon, se escondía alguien que amaba la vida, con mayúsculas. Por supuesto, para Kon vivir era un regalo que no se debía desaprovechar. Disfrutaba cada minuto a pleno porque, cuando ese minuto moría, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Quién pensaría que en esa cabeza hueca se esconde una personita así? —bromeó Ishida, sonriendo más ampliamente, como si estuviese feliz y sorprendido a la vez de conocer esa faceta en Kon.

—¿Lo dices por Ichigo?

—Por ti, idiota —vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le regalaba. Sí, le encantaba hacerle rabiar, pero a Ishida ya no le molestaba el pormenor.

Un momento de silencio los invadió. Se quedaron abrazados, sin pronunciar palabra, como si cada uno estuviera analizando en su interior la situación en la que estaban envueltos. Ambos lo sabían: Kon estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo, éste algún día volvería y todo seguiría como antes.

—Supongo que… —murmuró Kon rompiendo el mutismo—verme en el cuerpo de Ichigo es…

—¡Eres Kon! —exclamó Ishida como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo—Eres Kon —tembló, y se aferró a la camisa, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de él para ocultar las lágrimas.

El mentado sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Pese a que le daba tristeza ver llorar al quincy, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y sonreír como un poseso. Entendía los sentimientos de Ishida, y le alegraban.

—Ey, mírale el lado positivo —intentó levantarle el ánimo, bromeando—, en versión peluche puedes dormir abrazado a mí.

Ishida sonrió con melancolía. No le importaba si estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo, en un peluche o en una cápsula. Kon era Kon, quería al alma, no sólo al envase contenedor.

—Es tarde, Kon —reparó Ishida. —El señor Kurosaki te regañará si llegas pasada la hora de la cena.

El mentado asintió, lamentablemente estaba en un cuerpo y en una vida prestada. Debía seguir con el show, debía seguir adelante. Abrió la puerta y se marchó sin despedirse, sin voltear a mirar. Se volverían a ver, de eso no cabían dudas.

Ichigo no volvió enseguida, permitiéndoles a ambos adaptarse a la idea, a comprender que no necesitaban de un recipiente, que los sentimientos como el amor, la gratitud, la complacencia residen en el alma.

Cuando el sustituto volvió, no se mostraron afligidos. Sabían que sus almas ahí estaban, inalterables. Ishida dejó de boicotearse, no le confesó sus sentimientos a Ichigo porque estos ya no estaban con la misma intensidad que antes de su partida, porque había madurado mucho, en pocos días, y gracias a Kon.

Podía tenerlo todo si quería y se lo proponía, pero ya no anhelaba obtener el corazón de Ichigo. Ahora, para alguien, él era sumamente importante. Alguien aguardaba por él cada vez que su cuerpo artificial se descosía.

Kon le mostró como enfrentar el mundo, y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello. Sólo deseaba poder devolverle un poco de todo eso, pero no sabía cómo. Cocinarle, coserle, hablarle no era suficiente, no sentía que lo era.

Kon estaba vivo, pero atrapado. Estancado como una vez él, lo había estado, sólo que en su propia persona, en su personalidad, en su mundo interno. Kon estaba atrapado, en un cuerpo de felpa que no le permitía relacionarse con las personas sin que estas intentasen venderlo como alguna atracción de circo.

Y Kon tenía tantas ganas de vivir como él, ¡incluso más!

Cuando el Quincy se presentó esa tarde, tres años después de haber recaudado el monto necesario para solventar los gastos que lleva preparar un gigai, todos entendieron porqué se le había pasado haciendo manualidades y vendiéndolas, trabajando y ahorrando cada céntimo, siendo extremadamente tacaño.

Y no le importaba cómo sería el gigai. No le había dado ninguna especificación a Urahara, e igual éste le explicó que el gigai no tenía forma definida, que estos adoptaban la real y, en el caso de un alma modificada como Kon, dependía de su alma. Por eso Ishida no se sorprendió de la belleza que portaba, porque al fin de cuentas su alma era hermosa de por sí.

Y no le importaba en sí poder tocarlo y tenerlo junto a él en un cuerpo propio, y no en el de Ichigo; le daba igual si era el león de felpa. No le importaban tanto esos detalles como verlo feliz, y _vivo_ en verdad. Por fin libre.

Kon sintió que no le alcanzaría la vida para devolverle el gesto. Y para él tampoco se trataba de dinero. Ahora debería amarlo, hasta que el gigai le dejase de funcionar y muriese junto a la parte humana de Ishida.

Sabían que su amor era platónico, imposible. Pero no se trataba de amor carnal: ambos buscaban la misma libertad, sólo eso: amaban la libertad.

Habían decidido recorrer juntos ese sendero, aunque no fuese un camino perfecto, aunque hubiera incontables pozos; Kon sabía que Ishida algún día partiría, y el Quincy sabía que nada era eterno, pero sufrir por y gracias al amor es una de las tantas maneras en las que uno puedo sentirse vivo.

Uryuu se arriesgó a amar, con todo lo que hacerlo conlleva, para que no hubiera más espacios vacíos en su vida. Para que cuando se cerrase la puerta, no se quedase detrás de ella suspirando y sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, para que pudiese ver que había siempre una ventana abierta. Para sentir que en verdad las estrellas titilaban por él, que el mundo giraba, siendo su persona parte de ese gran engranaje que lo hacía mover.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, no pensé que me iba a salir así, ni tampoco tengo la costumbre de explicar mis propios fics. Prefiero que el lector interprete lo que quiera, y si coincide con lo que trato de reflejar, pues bien. Veré si en unos días estoy subiendo la explicación en mi LJ, por el momento que quede así :3_

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_23 de diciembre de 2010._

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
